


The Ballad of John Watson

by ObsidianBlaze



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Other, Poetry, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianBlaze/pseuds/ObsidianBlaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about John's life. Post Reichenbach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a short, sad poem about John (post Reichenbach).

There he sits, John Watson in his chair,

The twisted lies of this world he can no longer bear.

He waits and waits and waits while time passes by,

But he remembers only now, his friend's attempt to fly

 

Still the world turns on, oblivious to his pain,

But still, John sits, for he has nothing more to gain.

Sherlock Holmes' spirit has passed through the veil,

And now in John's life, only darkness will prevail.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more to this if people like it :)


End file.
